It's a Wonderful Journey
by dinodeclan
Summary: Ash Ketchum was having trouble with his journey. He thinks he should quit and give up his dream. But something happens at the moment. This is based off of it's a wonderful life and y's a meaningful life. Merry Christmas.
1. What will happen

**Hello everyone**. **I've been waiting to write this forever. I hope you like it. And Merry Christmas. BTW Serena has her old look back in this. And this takes after she confessed to Ash. Enjoy.**

I was almost to Snowbelle City, the home of my last Kalos badge. I was in a middle of a battle with this trainer by the name of Morty and his powerful Golduck. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" I told my partner. He tackled Golduck like it was nothing. "Golduck, use Brick Break!" Golduck's hand glowed and hitted Pikachu off of it. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!" "Golduck, Brick Break again!" Both of our moves had collided. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball." Pikachu released a ball electricity and threw it at Golduck. "Golduck, use Aqua Tail and push it away!" Golduck released a jet of water out of it's tail and hitted the Electro Ball away.

I have to use an Electric type move against a water type pokemon like Golduck. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu was unleashing bolts of lightning out of his body.

"Pika, chuuuuu!"

"Golduck, use Aqua Jet!" Golduck was surrounded by water, and somehow, it uses Thunderbolt as an advantage. Electricity was surrounding it's Aqua Jet. It hitted Pikachu and he was unable to battle. I was surprised as were my friends.

I came running after Pikachu to see if he was okay. "Pikachu, are you okay?" I asked. Pikachu was very weak. "Pikachu." Pikachu was okay after that battle. "You did great buddy." I told him.

I thought to myself, how was it that Golduck was able to get hit by Thunderbolt and not be affected. "Golduck return." Golduck returned to it's pokeball, and Morty came up to me. "Impressive, isn't it?" He said. "I've trained my Golduck to not be affected by electric type moves. Especially one as pathetic as that Thunderbolt."

He was being so mean to me.

"And I bet the seven badges you have are phonies that you made to get yourself into the Kalos league. I have been battling with my Golduck since it was a Psyduck, and you can't even beat him with a type advantage."

His bragging kept bothering me. But what if he was right? What if I'm not strong enough to be a Pokemon Master.

Later that night at the Pokemon Center, I've been thinking about what Morty had said. When Clemont and Bonnie came along.

"Ash, are you okay?" Bonnie asked followed by Dedenne. "Denne?"

"Yeah, just thinking." I said.

I wished that it was true. What Morty said to me was still running through my head like a train.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Clemont asked.

"No thanks." I said. "Not hungry."

"But you're always hungry." Clemont said trying to make a point.

"Well not this time." I told him. My pokemon were worried too. Noibat, Hawlucha,Talonflame, Greninja, even Pikachu.

Little that I know that Serena was coming right behind me.

"Hey there, Serena." When Bonnie mentioned that she was coming up, I was surprised. My heart was pounding like crazy. Ever since Serena told me she love me, that feeling was going through me, but I didn't know what it was.

"Hey guys." Serena said before looking at me. I couldn't tell because I couldn't stand looking at her without my heart pumping. But I think she was worried. "Hey."

"Hey." I greeted back.

A while after Clemont and Bonnie left. I was left alone with Serena. Not only was I having that strange feeling I never had before, but the thought of giving up my dream as well.

"Are you still thinking about what Morty said to you?" Asked Serena.

"Yeah." I said. "I've been thinking lately that, what if I'm not cut to be a pokemon master? What if My dream is impossible to achieve? What if..." Serena stopped me right there at that sentence.

"Ash stop it!" I'm sure you, your dream will come true. When I started on my journey, I didn't even have a dream to make come true. You told me I'll find my dream with my pokemon. And because of you I'm a performer. And I know you can do the same because your a great guy Ash." Serena stopped and blushed for a minute. "I mean uh…"

To be honest, she kind of made me blush too. "Thanks Serena, but…" I didn't know what to say, should I or shouldn't I give up on my journey. "I'm gonna go walk outside for a while." I told her. I bet she was still worried about me.

I was outside still wondering what to do. 'Do I go give up or do I keep going to the top?' I thought. I've walked for what felt like forever. That's when it happened.

"Huh, what's this?" I found what looks like a door.

I looked all around, and it was strange. Nothing was holding it. Nothing was behind it. And nothing about it was normal.


	2. The First Room

I twisted the knob, and opened the door.

It was strange. It was a giant room with nothing in it.

I called to see if there was someone in it.

"Hello! Anybody here?"

I came through the door, and into the room. The door slammed right behind me. I didn't know it then, but someone was coming right behind me. She then spoke.

"Hello." it scared the dickens off of me. It was a girl about my age and she was with a Gothitelle.

"Who are you!" I asked her.

"Now, now Ash." she told me. "I've been showing trainers like you the path they should take for years, I think I know what I'm doing." "Gothitelle."

It was so weird that she knew my name.

"How did you…" I tried to ask her but she just keep changing the subject. She just wants me to follow her. "Come with me."

"Why?" I asked. "And where are we going?"

"Wherever it is you were running to." she answered in a strange way. But I told her that I wasn't running away, and she said that I was running from someone, and I asked who, and she says…

"You're running from Ash." I was very confused. I told her I was Ash.

"Not the Ash you should be." she says. "Tonight, Gothitelle and I will be taking you through three different rooms." " Gothi."

"What rooms?" I asked. "What is this?" I had no idea what was going on.

"For every regrettable, there's a hypothetical." she told me. I didn't know what she was talking about. "Behind this door is the first room. Where you're going to see what your future will be like, if you never give up on your dreams." I was surprise of what she says. As she opened the door I could see a blinding light, actually, couldn't see anything.

Next thing I knew, I was in a middle of a stadium. Crowds were cheering.

"Where am I?" I looked to my right and a Nidoking was charging right at me. I ducked and cover to be sure I didn't get hit. I then heard a voice booming from the other side.

"Sceptile, use Leaf Storm!" The Sceptile then releases a barrage of leaves on the Nidoking. I then ran out of the battlefield and into the sidelines. "What's going on here?" I then heard the announcer about the battle. "What a hit! Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum has made an amazing comeback!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. I then looked to see Sceptile's trainer a full grown version of me. He even had a Pikachu with him. "Now Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" he said. The leaves on Sceptile's wrists glowed and Sceptile came running for the Nidoking.

"Nidoking, Thrash Attack!" the trainer commanded his pokemon. Nidoking's arms glowed and it came charging Sceptile. The two pokemon attacked at the same time. After a paused moment, Nidoking falls into the ground. The judge announced that Nidoking was unable to battle. "Amazing!" the announcer says. "Another win by Ash Ketchum the Temple Knight!" This is his 18th win this week!"

I was impressed. Very impressed.

"What did I miss?" The girl and her Gothitelle came out of nowhere.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that!" I told her.

"We weren't sneaking." she told me. "I just had to lock the door."

I asked her what's going on. "Why am I over here, and over there?"

"I told you." she said. "This is the first room were in. You get to know what your future will be like if you never give up on your dreams." "Gothi."

I was still surprised, and amazed. "So that's really me?"

"It's certainly what you could be." she said. "The Temple Knight."

I was confused after what she said. "Temple Knight?"

She told me everything. "After completing the Battle Frontier, you turned down your Frontier Brain candidacy offer, right?" and I agreed to that. " And Scott told you that should you change your mind, the offer will always be open to you, right?" I agreed to that as well. "Well, after becoming Pokemon Master, you decided to become the 8th Frontier Brain and earn the title of Temple Knight." "Gothitelle."

I was surprised. I mean, a Pokemon Master and Frontier Brain? How awesome is that?

Next thing I knew, we were all in a different building full of people in fancy clothes.

"This is really strange." I said.

"Being invisible has it's downside." the girl told me.

Then I started to recognize them. "Hey wait a minute, these are some of the trainers I met during my journey!" I saw everyone of them, Bianca, Trevor, Zoey, Kenny, Morrison, Ritchie, even Gary, Paul and Trip.

"See anything familiar about this group?" She asked me pointing to a group of trainers.

I answered, "Yeah, they're the trainers I traveled with on my journey. And they've all fulfilled their dreams. There's Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and…"

"Your wife." She said. "Serena, the Kalos Queen."

I was surprised. "My wife?"

"Yes." she said. "And over there, that's your daughter. Yume." She told me that we named her after our dreams.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me. "You do love her, don't you?"

I kind of blushed in front of her. "Well I uh…"

Then the me from the future came up and gives everybody a speech. "Greetings everybody. May I remind you that this is the 20th anniversary of my dream coming true. When I started out, people thought that I couldn't even catch one pokemon. But times changed. When I was little, I couldn't even wait to see pokemon outside my bedroom window. And When I finally became a Pokemon Master, I fulfilled that dream with my Pokemon."

He, or I then released his, or my Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja, and Snorlax. I saw the pokemon that are also mine.

All of a sudden I saw some of the workers looked like Team Rocket.

"Oh no, it's Team Rocket!"

"Don't worry yourself." The girl said.

I tried to tell her that they're evil, but she told me that they're good.

"They were crooks before you came into their lives, until you graciously gave them jobs, and they've been working for you ever since."

"How would you know?" I asked her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dora." she said introducing herself. "And this is my Gothitelle." "Gothitelle."

"Is this some kind of trick?" I asked her.

She told me that this was no trick, so I thought that it was some kind of dream. She told me that it wasn't.

"Thanks a bunch, dream girl. Be seeing you in my naps." I opened a closet door by accident, and it really hurts, so I guessed that it wasn't a dream after all.

A little while after we were outside. "So this is real?" I asked. "I really became a Pokemon Master? And I'm really strong, and famous?"

"Only if you don't give up on your dreams." She told me. "Lately you've been wondering if you should quit while you're ahead, ever since you lost against Morty."

"But what if he's right?" I asked. "What if I'm better off not being a Pokemon Trainer."

"I think you'll understand better after our next stop." she said. After I asked her what the second stop is, Dora ordered Gothitelle to make us go to the next room. "Gothi!" Using her psychic powers, Dora's Gothitelle created a bunch of doors.

"The first room was what your future will be if you never give up on your dreams." she said. "The second room is what life would be like if you never had a dream."

"Why are there so many doors, if we need to go to one room?" I asked

"Time is a river," she said. "Where even the tiniest changes can lead to a cascade of effects downstream."

I wished I knew what that meant. She told me I can pick any door I want. So I chose the red door.


	3. The Second Room

**I already finished half of this story. I just came to tell you that I really want Serena's old design back. And if any of you agree with me, Tell me, or try to convince Akemi Omode. Anybody who has an idea for her old design returning, let me know.**

I turned the knob and opened the door. Brightness filled the room.

I was in a strange town, it was strange. Very strange.

"Where are we?" I asked Dora. "I've never seen this place before."

"Yes you have." she said. "Remember? This is Lumiose City."

"It never looked like this." I looked around all around town, and it was dark, and gloomy. Then I saw Team Rocket's symbol. "Oh no, Team Rocket took over?"

"Team Rocket took over the whole world." said Dora. "Because you never gone on your journey."

I saw the whole town. All of Team Rocket were ruling this town with an iron fist. Then I saw Serena with a ponytail walking out.

"I'm sorry again about what happened." she said. "But I promise I'll come in early and stay late first thing tomorrow."

I was really worried about her. "Serena."

"She works for a store over there." Dora said. "Some of the locals worked for food, with Team Rocket taking over." "Goth gothitelle."

She then took something out of her pocket. I was surprised to see it. It was the handkerchief I gived Serena when we were children. "I wish you were here." she said with a sigh. "You would know what to do, just like you knew what to do when we were kids. Even if you don't, at least I'll be happy again to see you one last time."

"Dora, is she okay?" I asked. "Why is she all alone."

"Why do you think?" she asked me. And I knew the answer to that. "Because, we only met once back at camp, and because I never left on my journey, I never went to Kalos."

Dora told me that she never loved anyone else. And I began to think about when she confessed her love for me. Just then, a group of pokemon came surrounding her. I recognized the group of Pokemon. They were my pokemon. Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noibat.

"Hey there's my pokemon." I said.

"Please leave me alone." Serena said. I was confused with what she said. Then the pokemon group attacked. Greninja used Water Shuriken. Talonflame used Brave Bird. Hawlucha used Karate Chop. And Noibat use Supersonic. "Wait, what are they doing?" I asked. Serena was running away from their attacks. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "But those are good pokemon!"

"Not in a world where someone like Team Rocket hasn't train them become something better." Dora said. "Goth Goth."

"But I trained them!" I told her.

"That's right." She said. "You were the greatest trainer they've ever had. But not anymore."

I suddenly realized that one of them were missing. "Wait a minute. THat wasn't the whole team. Where's my number one partner, Pikachu."

"I'm afraid things are very different in this world." she told me. "Goth."

I wanted to know where he was.

"Where is he, Dora?" I asked her. I have to know." I was getting really worried.

Gothitelle was getting scared.

"Gothi."

"Don't do this to yourself, Ash!" Dora said. "Let's just go home!"

I really wanted to know where Pikachu was.

"Dora, What happened to Pikachu?"

Dora noded to her Gothitelle. Gothitelle used her Psychic powers. "Gothitelle!"

We were then at the Viridian City Gym.

"He's right there." Dora pointed to GIovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. And he was using Pikachu in a battle against a trainer and her Vileplume.

"Vileplume, use Sludge Bomb!" The trainer commanded. Vileplume released purple sludge out of it's flower.

"Iron Tail." I couldn't even believed it with my own eyes. Pikachu, my best friend, working for the bad guys. Pikachu knocked the Poison Sludge away.

"Pikachu what are you doing?" I yelled trying to make contact with him.

"I'm afraid he can't hear you." Dora said.

"Vileplume, Solar Beam!" The trainer's Vileplume was getting Solar Beam ready. But Giovanni planned to stop it.

"Thunderbolt." Pikachu was using his most strongest attack on Vileplume.

"Pikachu wins." the guards announced.

The battle was over, and Giovanni walked down to the trainer, who was returning Vileplume to it's pokeball, and took it from her.

"As for our deal," he said. "Vileplume is mine." I was shock of what just happened.

"Wait a minute!" the trainer said. "Vileplume's been my partner for years."

"You don't like it." he said to her mockingly. "Then blame yourself for being so weak. Take her away."

The guards were taking the trainer out of the gym. "No, wait! My Vileplume."

"Persian, Pikachu let's go." Giovanni took the two pokemon with him. I couldn't stand seeing Pikachu working for the enemy like that.

"No, Pikachu, wait!" I was too late. the doors slammed right in front of me. Pikachu. My partner. Gone. The room suddenly when to darkness. I was alone with Dora and Gothitelle.

"Please, please tell me this isn't real. This isn't what I want."

" What is it that you want?" Dora asked me.

"I just want all of this to change." I told her.

"Don't worry, Ash." Dora said. "Things can change. Gothitelle"

Gothitelle created another door with her psychic powers.


	4. The Last RoomSaving Golduck

We were in a room that only had two doors. One that's blue, and one that's red.

"Welcome to the third room." Dora said. "The one that requires a choice."

"What choice?" I asked. "I'll do anything."

"Ash, do you believe anything's possible?" Dora asked me.

"Of course I do." I told her.

"Then why did you think you should give up?" When she asked me that question, I began thinking about my entire journey. Every gym battle I've won. How close I've gotten in every pokemon league. My whole life I've been helping people and pokemon. Saving the entire world many times.

"I know what my choice is." I said to her.

"Then what is it?" Dora asked me.

"I can chose to stay in the world of what if, or I can choose to continue on my journey to become a Pokemon Master. Not giving up."

"No matter how hard it is." We both said.

"And that is better than anything you could imagine." she told me.

"Gothitelle."

I went to a blue door and opened it. That blue door was the door that can take me back to my life. Before I went through it, Dora stopped me.

"Hey Ash." she said. "Take this." it was a necklace with a golden door knob. "As a souvenir for what happened today." I took the necklace and thanked her. "Good luck on your journey, Temple knight. "Gothitelle."

I waved goodbye to Dora and Gothitelle and walked up the stairs. All around me I saw all my friends growing up and having their dreams come true. When I came to the top of the staircase, I opened the door. I was back into my own world, everything was normal. I walked out, and closed to behind me. I turned around and saw the door disappear before my eyes.

"Thanks for everything, Dora." I said.

Suddenly I heard a loud explosion coming from the Pokemon Center. I came to see what it was.

There I saw it. A giant robotic Golduck. Everyone was coming out of the Pokemon Center, even Morty.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ash!" Clemont said yelling to me.

"Where have you been?" Serena asked.

"Nevermind that." I told them. "Where's Pikachu?" Then I saw Morty running towards us, and he looked worried.

"Have any of you seen my Golduck?" he asked.

"No we haven't." I told him.

"But we do." it came from the robotic Golduck. And it was holding Morty's Golduck and Pikachu too.

"Alright who's there?" Morty yelled.

"Prepare for trouble, we'll tell you who's there."

"And make it double with a that we'll spare."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love."

"To exchange the reach to the stars above."

"Jessie." "And James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare for a fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Wobbuffet."

I was Team Rocket. And they have Golduck and Pikachu. And after today, I still can't believe they're gonna be working for me someday.

"Team Rocket. Let them go right now!" I said.

"Sorry twerp, no can do." Meowth said. "Time for this angel to get his wings."

The golduck sprouted rocket like wings. They were about to take off. I wasn't gonna let that happen. I ran to their mecha and started climbing to where Pikachu was. Remembering the words what Dora said to me. I broke Pikachu and Golduck free.

"Pikachu, are you okay." I asked.

"Pikachu."

"Hey, no fair!" Jessie said.

"We were suppose to win this time!" James said.

"Well you twerps are gonna pay this time!"

We jumped off of their robot and fell. Fortunately Talonflame caught us. Everyone ran to see if we were okay.

"I had enough of this." Jessie said. "Time to take care of this once and for all!"

It was like the battle with Morty and Golduck. But this time I'm not gonna lose.

Team rocket was using Morty's Aqua Jet. I knew that it will act the same way it did with the battle between Morty and me. This time I know we will make it.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu released his most powerful move. At first it had no affect. But I told Pikachu to hang in there.

"You're wasting your time twerpy." Meowth said. "This is the same Aqua Jet from that Golduck."

"This time we won't get shocked." James said.

"Victory is ours!" Jessie said.

"What is he doing?"Morty asked. "He's not gonna make it. "

"Ash will make it." Serena said. "I know he will."

"Come on Ash!" Clemont cheered.

"You can do it ash!" Bonnie said.

With all my friends cheering me on, I just couldn't give up.

"Alright Pikachu, keep going!"

Finally, Pikachu broke through the Aqua Jet. And destroyed the robot.

"Guess everytime a bell rings," Jessie said.

"A bad guy flies without wing." James said.

"Guess it is our thing." Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet."

And before I knew it, Team Rocket was blasting off again.

"Ash, you did it!" Clemont said.

"That was amazing!" Bonnie said.

"Dene nene."

"Thanks guys." I said. "It was nothing really."

"Pikachu."

"I knew you can do it Ash!" Serena said grabbing my hands. "I knew you could!"

Seeing how both of our hands touching, I had that feeling I've been having. And when Serena saw it too, she blushed like me and let go of my hands. Then we turned away from each other.

"Sorry." Serena said.

"Yeah." I told her.

After that awkward moment. Morty walked up.

"Thanks for saving Golduck for me." he said. "And sorry about earlier."

"It's okay." I said.

"No really." He said. "After seeing you beating Team Rocket, it makes Golduck's Aqua Jet like nothing. You really are a great trainer."

Morty was being nicer than when we battled.

I was back to my normal self thanks to Dora. Ever since then, I think about what Dora has done when Iooked at the necklace she gaved me. I was continuing my journey because it's a wonderful journey.

 **Epilogue.**

Morty was packing up to continue his journey, when…

"Oh you're here." he said when he turned around.

"Good to see you again." Dora said.

"Gothitelle."

"I knew you showed helped Ash, last night." Morty said.

"Well you were the tried to act like dad." Dora said. "As always."


End file.
